Super Show-Down 2018
WWE Super Show-Down was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands. It took place on October 6, 2018, at the Melbourne Cricket Ground in Melbourne, Australia. Event summary Charlotte Flair vs Becky Lynch After months of blistering verbal battles, blindside attacks and boiling animosity, SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch defended her title against Charlotte Flair in a massive confrontation at WWE Super Show-Down … but it wouldn’t finish without controversy. Both Superstars started the match firing right out of the gate, exchanging a series of forceful strikes until Lynch ultimately took control after dropping The Queen onto the unforgiving outside floor. From there, The Irish Lass Kicker looked to ground Flair with a smothering ground-and-pound attack that included a Fujiwara Armbar which got the WWE Universe believing Becky could get Charlotte to tap. Refusing to quit, Flair battled back at every opportunity, managing to counter several of Lynch’s attacks and work in an offense that, although gritty, was undeniably effective. With both Superstars now battered, another series of brutal exchanges ensued, with Lynch managing to survive both a Spear and Boston Crab from The Queen. Charlotte’s offense was mounting, however, and it prompted Becky to just opt to and leave, grabbing her SmackDown Women’s Title and trying to hightail it. The Queen wouldn’t allow it, though, and threw Becky, her title still in her hand, back into the ring. Hitting another Spear and locking Becky in the Figure-Eight Leg Lock, it appeared as if Flair was mere seconds away from becoming the new SmackDown Women’s Champion. However, the ever-resourceful Lynch was able to grab the title while locked in the submission hold and began pelting Flair with it, prompting the official to call for a disqualification. Due to the disqualification, Charlotte had won the match, but not the championship. Furious, she rushed up the ramp to attack The Irish Lass Kicker and started whaling on her. But Lynch was able to take advantage of Charlotte’s rage and frustration, soon getting the upper hand on the outside and ultimately delivering a Bexploder to her former best friend. Becky, finally, was able to depart with her title, but one thing was clear: Flair may have been left downed Down Under, but this rivalry is certainly far from over. Asuka & Naomi vs The IIconics There’s really no place like home. Just ask Billie Kay and Peyton Royce. Stepping into familiar territory, The IIconics delivered quite the statement as they defeated former SmackDown and NXT Women’s Champions in Naomi and Asuka. But the native Australians’ victory didn’t come easy. The Empress of Tomorrow and The Glow boosted their newly forged friendship by putting the nefarious duo through quite the litmus test. For much of the bout, Asuka & Naomi unloaded an arsenal of hard-hitting maneuvers – including their signature Missile Dropkick and Split Legged Moonsault, respectively – making victory for Kay & Royce look very unlikely. But then Kay pulled down Naomi face-first into the ring apron, then tossed Asuka into the outside ring barrier. This allowed Royce to keep The Glow down for the three-count, and give the pair an IIconic hometown win. Ronda Rousey & The Bella Twins vs The Riott Squad The atmosphere was Rowdy indeed when Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey and The Bella Twins put away The Riott Squad at WWE Super Show-Down, countering the cohesive chaos of their opponents despite some early miscommunication. Before the action began in front of more than 70,000 inside the Melbourne Cricket Ground, there seemed to be some pointed discussion between The Rowdy One and Fearless Nikki as to who would begin the match. Nikki ultimately kicked things off and Rousey went to the corner. That’s also where the champion would remain until the final, decisive moments of the contest as Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan — who had unfinished business with Brie after the twin injured her two weeks earlier — relished the chance to brutalize The Bellas. When Nikki finally tagged in Rousey, The Baddest Woman on the Planet was relentless, tossing around The Riott Squad as if they were rag dolls. Dragging Logan and Morgan to the center of the ring, The Rowdy One made both women submit to a damaging duet of simultaneous Armbars — a feat we’ve never seen before from Rousey. With a huge victory at WWE Super Show-Down, Rousey and The Bella Twins now look confidently toward the first-ever all-women’s pay-per-view, WWE Evolution, streaming live on the award-winning WWE Network on Sunday, Oct. 28. Results * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Charlotte Flair defeated Becky Lynch © by disqualification * Tag team match: The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce) defeated Asuka and Naomi * Six-woman tag team match: The Bella Twins (Brie Bella and Nikki Bella) and Ronda Rousey defeated The Riott Squad (Liv Morgan, Ruby Riott, and Sarah Logan) by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo Image gallery 039_SSD_10062018ej_2054--4cdb30dc0dd605a86283e602f1a1f029.jpg 040_SSD_10062018ej_2068--e5eabb6b42b00a58bab241411191d364.jpg 041_SSD_10062018jg_1277--a3bcf9c4b93c3e94da863336245b4f16.jpg 042_SSD_10062018jg_1282--bda94180c79a29f2a22728edb9255970.jpg 043_SSD_10062018ej_2093--8824cc081045c9cd55db0dbc2bf96b96.jpg 044_SSD_10062018ej_2106--890f89160d231546aa9582a1159760da.jpg 045_SSD_10062018ej_2109--d370130a47d48b489aba95ae5eb8cf1f.jpg 046_SSD_10062018ej_2127--94f4e26afc8b18aed57877ca098f8c65.jpg 047_SSD_10062018jg_1297--aa7b6e5276cf7f9d3910602d8231d068.jpg 048_SSD_10062018ej_2419--8a6f9dd69055d192a067d9ca90546d97.jpg 049_SSD_10062018jg_1321--89e6f74a736a81f809f4226a1eb1b3be.jpg 050_SSD_10062018ej_2198--15b0e92e5f655b5a01ec53f718627f22.jpg 051_SSD_10062018jg_1350--fcd16a7717e9d9f6d538ecbfb59c4ed7.jpg 052_SSD_10062018jg_1355--c77782ec24dca60a5e9e97cc747e89a4.jpg 053_SSD_10062018jg_1361--5448fc8264b91a2b2291058cf25e6348.jpg 054_SSD_10062018jg_1377--edaa33c0d03d24bd34f0bd2acf9f519f.jpg 056_SSD_10062018jg_1403--ef72a7d197d413ebdbcf9a27c7df3981.jpg 057_SSD_10062018jg_1409--d639598ec7d9208824e755df29f26918.jpg 058_SSD_10062018ej_2269--c6362f9e383dca81cf175f795b29bd4c.jpg 059_SSD_10062018jg_1416--e1bd4b59be0c0019843b84c2575c1ea3.jpg 060_SSD_10062018ej_1931--c655ac6e3f9986d2b17328ebf1b97f45.jpg 061_SSD_10062018ej_1952--dc4380f7dc7011c1ff7436afe1aa2d5c.jpg 062_SSD_10062018ej_1966--954ce0c8bb3760d775aa919868a445f0.jpg 099_SSD_10062018ej_3332--7f2911c695b508845742248941591f68.jpg 100_SSD_10062018ej_3445--b6d2e30aab3bf965bf6fe6479233ec0d.jpg 101_SSD_10062018ej_3368--214eea90756bc23203d6baaa7aebcd60.jpg 102_SSD_10062018jg_1832--3ae46e377437c96dbc3201afb6a33e90.jpg 103_SSD_10062018ej_3490--199443fb17f25130972eb601a164a514.jpg 104_SSD_10062018ej_3502--97fa19aa41cc7b549b266949d83774e2.jpg 105_SSD_10062018ej_3507--80da7057587665c3feea6bb11c6daf8f.jpg 106_SSD_10062018ej_3513--5727115b628a5fbe737bc1551a7df378.jpg 107_SSD_10062018ej_3520--d36999cdf67702e38f619edf4d280d85.jpg 108_SSD_10062018jg_1869--a1215ed28d277e1e279f89b18e2e8a81.jpg 109_SSD_10062018jg_1881--bcbfeb0ec9325d984c1ccdc777ba9291.jpg 110_SSD_10062018ej_3540--b0062c7ccd0278cd8f8de9f191a0c30e.jpg 111_SSD_10062018ej_3546--64a49f83f9a02623c9510c42dde7b94c.jpg 112_SSD_10062018ej_3554--d179dd768fa4edbf596b6cb84ee9ac6a.jpg 113_SSD_10062018ej_3380--6959adefeb0bd9876924e5f0e38e88d3.jpg 114_SSD_10062018jg_1896--363e0f26230f362d048a00dd208a54d7.jpg 115_SSD_10062018jg_1903--00f94d9a03503e4a00d97029029371e8.jpg 116_SSD_10062018ej_3561--130327a7c17b2ea194e02017deb0bef9.jpg 117_SSD_10062018ej_3567--d079c9286c6d1efb9c41db18db8d1f5f.jpg 118_SSD_10062018jg_1907--fd5e819a67c8d32caba1a9fc41c8b35d.jpg 119_SSD_10062018ej_3593--5a2a3f519eb5e74f4905bfe79201d1ad.jpg 120_SSD_10062018ej_3617--2f05a66f52c18a0cc588aa903b7cc311.jpg 121_SSD_10062018jg_1916--4a2bd8e4d120adee326fee0f7a247f31.jpg 122_SSD_10062018jg_1945--1ef794547a198bede5314f783c2e2d8b.jpg 123_SSD_10062018ct_0894--627dc192c07eb660cb5d5ac9f3ff980b.jpg 124_SSD_10062018ej_3403--bfbb88244456b045ec914c748d56d2c6.jpg 165_SSD_10062018ej_4580--34df7236476d96e6e44581496894e31b.jpg 166_SSD_10062018ct_1241--0df75a5eeab5778186c6d6a5f533eaec.jpg 167_SSD_10062018ej_4632--88aff3939947d6c4cdba1f7c18a8ef5c.jpg 168_SSD_10062018ej_4644--a526ae47bfa5418bb81cfc9f1fd7f970.jpg 169_SSD_10062018ej_4692--b728a9b81a4702178063646f5111f160.jpg 170_SSD_10062018ej_4705--d643d52967d11be6c13bd0fecb1850f0.jpg 171_SSD_10062018ej_4716--7eacb176636667d86cc8be21366eae9a.jpg 172_SSD_10062018ej_4724--9c9885835906f4dd24043e7219ede079.jpg 173_SSD_10062018ej_4735--f236b31dc4308ab568e8c358d029773c.jpg 174_SSD_10062018ej_4746--cac2f8e1a7d9ca8e1ea9685716e2614b.jpg 175_SSD_10062018ej_4780--cc1f13be5c4fb1dee2480bb8042ef4a4.jpg 176_SSD_10062018ej_4795--4ef6e01bba433c84299345b491a9274a.jpg 177_SSD_10062018ej_4804--8a58363497ea1c05c993983793d806f1.jpg 178_SSD_10062018ej_4810--c64d71b5b5cd1a05f4bc330e53a630f9.jpg 179_SSD_10062018ej_4821--7a08bbea0febdf55c878ce4844266903.jpg 180_SSD_10062018ej_4851--7c9f6fb8103f48c15e10d539adabebc5.jpg 181_SSD_10062018ej_4869--bd8852f32ec67d3816baf868b7c85e5f.jpg 182_SSD_10062018ej_4874--94c2ead6a6adacdc66ab12fb7b6a728c.jpg 183_SSD_10062018ej_4883--1f461c88528a58453c4c9c8e4a4fbc73.jpg 184_SSD_10062018ej_4891--a33e648458127ba8f46328048c040dc7.jpg 185_SSD_10062018ej_4910--840296f35c165bdbd4b58bb189a6ac5e.jpg 186_SSD_10062018ej_4946--951bb6895ec92f67c2f5dc9c5f7e1c3b.jpg 187_SSD_10062018jg_2389--82c45d009bf862df323d57a0fa27c424.jpg 188_SSD_10062018jg_2394--5eb70095b12acd066886e80b4369ff0f.jpg 189_SSD_10062018jg_2412--e37c3390d7d41010639e71201b76550e.jpg 190_SSD_10062018ej_4939--c999df9894a00f25f721a82caf38ff65.jpg 191_SSD_10062018jg_2401--5cede5176a09f021cda2f7e5e2399a1b.jpg 192_SSD_10062018jg_2416--c5cb6b7c7e19b72b86a224a8dac84d74.jpg 193_SSD_10062018ej_5006--87fec96e29748e7399926b77aee688f5.jpg 194_SSD_10062018ej_5012--b9beeb854f72f0a874544daaf4a151f3.jpg 195_SSD_10062018ej_5030--278b76714d7fa73dc1c7dc41d4c8ca64.jpg = Media Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Asuka Category:Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Brie Bella Category:Charlotte Category:JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Naomi Category:Nikki Bella Category:Peyton Royce Category:Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan